the_supremesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reppes' Bad Fur Day: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
Our team was flying to the reading, when suddenly Pankin asks: Pankin: Hey guys, can you go ahead? I wanna talk to Reppes. Android 18: ? Android 16: It's family emotion, after such a reunion, most humans want to talk about what happened to each other when they were away. Super 17: I guess... Okay guys, we'll give you your privacy, while we go ahead. Pankin: Hey little brother? I wanna ask you something... How did you get so furry? Is this another Super Saiyan transformation of yours? Reppes: ... Pankin: C'mon, you can tell me anything. Reppes: They say a Super Saiyan 4 looks like this, according to father, but I'm not. I was being tested in Capsule Corp, it was a failed experiment. I started to hate this form when I was first mutated into... this... Pankin: You poor thing... Maybe there's a way to fix it? Reppes: I don't think so... But I am getting annoyed by the fur... Pankin: Hmm, let's see... Capsule Corp, Capsule Corp... Little bro, I want you to follow me to-... Reppes: To Capsule Corp, I get it... Or we can just use Instant Transmission. But first we should say goodbye to the other teammates. They catch up with the others. Android 18: Are you done chatting? Reppes: Sorry, no. We have to get to a different location. See you guys later. Android 16: Can't we tag along? Pankin: Sorry, no. They then teleport using Instant Transmission in front of Capsule Corp. Pankin: I should tell you, I used to live in Capsule Corp just as I landed on Earth one year before you. Reppes: Really? You've been hiding a lot of secrets from me... Pankin: Sorry... Anyways, Capsule Corp can make a cure to your fur problem, I'm sure of it! Reppes: Okay then, let's see how it goes! They walk into Capsule Corp, looking for Bulma. Receptionist: Hello, how may I help you? Oh, you must be Nappa's friends! Pankin: Can we see Bulma Briefs? Receptionist: Of course, she's in the room with the door on the left. Bulma: Oh, hello Pankin! And Reppes! It's been a while! Reppes: Bulma, you have to change me back to a furless Saiyan. Bulma: I'm sorry, there is no cure, but the results may be temporary. Reppes: I'VE WAITED 3 YEARS FOR IT TO WEAR OFF AND IT HASN'T!!! Bulma: Okay, chill! I am absolutely sure it is temporary! It's just a long effect! Reppes: ... Pankin: We'll, we tried... Reppes: I WONT leave Capsule Corp until the effect wears off, even if Omega Shenron would have already killed my teammates! Pankin: But your friends-... Reppes: No. That is my final decision. Pankin: Are you just gonna be like a blondy and worry about your looks!? I guess you've really changed after all these years... Bulma, can you TRY to make an antidote and try to cure him? Bulma: I could, but it would take time... Here, takes this teleport Capsule, I will teleport the cure when it's ready. You should hear it beeping, just push that button when it starts beeping. Reppes: Pankin... I guess I owe you an apology. Can you come outside to chat again? Pankin: I... Okay... Outside... Reppes: I only wanted to do it so that while fighting Omega Shenron we can fuse, because we're definetly too weak to face him alone... I just wanted you to not freak out of the fur when we fuse... Pankin: Oh Reppes, you're so kind... Reppes: Now let's say goodbye to Bulma and teleport to our friends' power level signature. Pankin: Omega Shenron is going down! Category:Fan fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Pages added by Reppes Category:DBZUB Category:DBZ